Grim
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: Kagome Higurashi unexpectedly became a guardian to her god-son, she is thrown into the world of parenting, she has been around children but raising your own is different. Sesshoumaru receive an unexpected call regarding his brother's child. The two unlikely people are force to provide a loving & stable home or suffer the State getting involve? KagxSess
1. Chapter 1: Saved Today

**Grim**

 **Chapter 1: Save Today**

 **Disclaimer: Do Not Own, if i did i would share the wealth!**

* * *

" _Miss Higurashi, we need you to come down to the Tenshi Morgue as soon as possible."_

That phone call has changed everything that dark rainy night, unknown to anyone that this night has change the life of a certain family, a certain child, and a certain woman. The soft clicking of heels walking down the eerie hallway of the morgue left a haunting echo in one woman's mind. A man dress in a white lab coat looks up at the sound of someone walking down the hall to see a woman with raven hair walking towards him with a worried and curious look in her ocean blue eyes, "Miss Higurashi, I presume?" the man calls to the woman. She nods her head shifting on her feet when she stop in front of the man, she had a bad feeling about being her. Morgues are not happy places nor do you want to be called to come into one. "My name is Hayate, please follow me." He says opening the door to his left, she follows the man down a small flight of stairs looking at the room where there are at least six or seven steel beds lined up, her eyes look to her left to see a wall with drawers that are a good size to fit a body in that thought alone made her stomach turn. "Follow me." He orders walking down the row of drawers inside the wall. The woman quickly falls behind him making her heels click louder causing her to cringe at the noise.

The man stops and pulls out one of the drawers from the wall to revile a woman who could have been the living woman's relative, her dull brown hair, and white skin cause the living woman to hold her stomach. The mortician quickly grabbed a trash can to let the woman empty her stomach into the can. She glance at the tag seeing the name _Kikyou Takahashi_. Hayate hands her a napkin to wipe her face off, she throws it into the trashcan, covering her mouth with her hand to hold back the sob stuck in her throat. "A couple was brought into the morgue about two hours ago, it took the police that long to find you. I'm terribly sorry for you lose." Hataye says bowing his head. He turns to his right to pull out the other drawer to revile a man with white hair and his skin to match. She knew why she is here, to confirm their identity so they can be moved out of this place and to a proper burial. The woman falls to her knees letting out a hurtful sob as she cries her heart out.

" _Hey Sango, do you mind watching Kazuki for me while I go run an errand?" the woman with raven hair asks looking at the sleeping inu-pup on her lap trying to be quiet on the phone. "Kagome, what's wrong?" her best friend asks worried lace with her sleepy voice. "I hope nothing." She replied in a serious tone. She glances down at her God-son with worry, Kikyou and InuYasha should have already been by to pick up their pup. Kagome isn't complaining since she loves spending time with him but she finds it odd that she received an unusual call in the middle of the night. "I'll pulling on my jacket as we speak. I want answers when you get back." Sango said sternly at her friend. Sango is worried like Kagome about getting a phone call at nearly three in the morning, something isn't right._

"Miss Higurashi?" Hayate calls to the woman breaking her thoughts. "Please call me Kagome." She replies deadpan. After thirty minutes of crying her eyes out, Hayate has been able to get her to follow him towards the office where his office lies. Kagome has been numb the entire time at the facts about her best friend and cousin lying in those icebox beds looking like they are in a pleasant sleep. If you looked close enough at the couple, you could see that the woman has suffer from head trauma as the man's shirt has been impaled by an object causing his heart to be ripped away from his person. Kagome never thought that she would be sitting across the mortician discussing her God-son's parents. "I can't." she whisper whimpering with fear. "I cannot sit here and discuss this." She told him brokenly. The man understood how hard this must be for her, he closes the file resting his hands on top of it "I'll let the officers contact other family members to announce their death. I'll have the file left at the police station for you to pick up. I pray for you, Miss Higurashi." Hayate told her. Kagome nods standing to her feet, she grabs her coat to slip it back on before leaving the office.

Her mind is numb from the events that occur over an hour ago. Kikyou appointed her to be the God-mother of their son, InuYasha agree to see that she is a perfect match seeing that Kagome has a great passion for children. Kagome didn't want to overstep her boundaries at the time but eventually agree to be their son's guardian if anything was to happen to them. InuYasha wrote down a name for the God-father, _Sesshoumaru Takahashi_ , the multi-billionaire bachelor, who couldn't care less about his half-brother. Kagome never understood his reason to put him down but she never questioned him. She has meet Sesshoumaru a handful of times, she doubt that daiyoukai would even care about the loss of his brother causing her blood to boil.

Kagome arrive back at her apartment, she is tired beyond belief and has a strong feeling that a certain hanyou will be bouncing all over the place. Her heart sunk, tears swell in her eyes, and she bites her bottom lip opening the door to see Sango reading a book. Sango looks up to see her friend looking miserable, she got the hint as she places her book down to make her way towards the kitchen. Kagome closes the door dropping her purse, phone, and kicking off her heels before walking into the kitchen shrugging off her coat to place on the back of the chair at the bar. Sango starts to make coffee for her friend, Kagome's body is shaking with sobs causing the brunette to fly over to her and engulf her in a big hug. Kagome wails into her best friend's arms, gripping onto the older woman as if she too would be ripped from her life at any moment. "Sshh." Sango coos stroking her hair. Sango tights her hold as the woman shakes in her arms.

No words can express the pain that Kagome is experiencing, she lost two important people in her life. Her God-son lost his parents causing Kagome to cry harder. Sango stood there supporting her friend's weight trying to calm her down enough to understand what happen. "Sa-Sango, th-they're gone!" she hiccupped. The older woman is confused by her friend's words, "Who?" she asks tenderly. "Kikyou and InuYasha!" she wails. Sango gasps like a fish out of water, she never expected that when Kagome called her in the middle of the night that she was going to see their dear friends' corpses. A tear slides down her face follow by another and another before she knew it she is sobbing as well. The coffee is forgotten as they both drop to the kitchen floor sobbing like helpless girls.

That night the world has lost not one but two great people. They left behind their son without his knowledge. The innocence of the child will be shatter by the time he wakes up. His innocent questions will bring his God-mother and the woman he considers his aunt to her knees for the third time that day. The innocence of a child will be robbed before noon that day. The world never look so grim.

* * *

 **DarknessQueen12: I am going to try and write a new KagxSess story. I want feed back to know if you all would like me to continue this story. I might get one of my stories that is on here a good finish. I'd like encouragement on if I should continue this story. Please be honest but not an asshole. Here are the meanings to the names being used;**

 **Hayate** : smooth

 **Kazuki** : one (kazu) hope (ki)

 **Tenshi** : Angel


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**Grim**

 **Chapter 2: Interrogation**

 **Dislcaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

 **A/N: This story will be a slow process. It will involve another Sesshoumaru and Kagome, it'll take a bit of time for it to get there. Please bare with me, and thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'll only be able to post once a month due to the lack of internet. Once I get wifi i'll be about to update more. Right now it is taking some time to write chapters to fit the plot so once a month updates will do for now. Thank you!**

* * *

This is the second time within 24 hours that Kagome is sitting in front of someone discussing the death of her cousin and mate. This time is different, the place that she is at isn't too keen on human let along mikos. Kagome is sitting across from a demoness who is typing away at her computer, her stern expression while looking at the computer made Kagome frown, and every once and a while the demoness will shot Kagome a stern or disapproving glare. It's no surprise that the Youkia State is aware of the situation since a demon child is left orphan and unlike the humans the social workers of the Youkia Society does not take kindly to having humans nor holy people taking care of demons no matter if they are pure breed or half breed. The case worker turns her attention to the miko in front of her as she lifts her pen to take notes on her paper place in front of her.

"Now Miss Higurashi, I have a few questions that need to be answer to the best of your knowledge." She spoke with distain in her voice. It's clear that she doesn't like the feeling of a holy person in her presents. "Alright." Kagome said. The demoness looks down at her paper to bring reading the questions.

"What is your relations to the child?"

"I'm the God-mother."

"How long have you known the child's parents?"

"His mother is my cousin, I grew up with her. I'd say twenty years. We meet his father in college, I'd say about eight years."

"Who is the pointed guardian when the child's parents weren't around?"

"Myself."

"One more question, who is the God-father of the child and can we contact him?"

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi, and yes."

The demoness finish writing down the answers before turning to her computer to start typing up the information that she has collected. "I need you to sign this paper. We will have a thirty minute break and you may grab food but be back at 2:00 and we'll have the God-father here as well." The demoness orders sliding the paper over for Kagome to sign. Kagome looks over the information that was inquired to see that her words are as they were said and valid. She quickly signs the paper and grabs her purse beside her feet "Thank you." She spoke softly before heading out the door.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

"Mr. Takahashi?"

A woman pokes her head into the room to see her silver hair boss looking out the window, he knew that she is calling him but he didn't care. His brother's friend called him this morning to inform him of his brother's death, he didn't know what to think. Over the years his brother and he come to terms to stay out of each other's way and be pleasant when it comes to celebrations. To say the news has surprised him is an understatement, he is conflicted about the whole issue. "Mr. Takahashi, you have an important phone call. She says she's from the Department of Youkia Services calling on the behalf of Kazuki Takahashi?" his secretary says timidly. The diayoukia turns around taking a stride to reach his desk to pick up the phone waving his hand in a dismissal. His secretary bows before leaving her boss to business.

"Takahashi." he grips the arm of his chair, he didn't know that the Department of Youkia Services would be so quick to get their noses in the affairs of the child. He bit back a growl of annoyance _"Sesshoumaru Takahashi I presume?"_ the woman asks. "Hn." Was his only reply already becoming annoyed with the person on the phone. _"Well Mr. Takahashi I have a child in custody who is your late brother's pup. I need you to come down to the Department of Youkia Services for questions."_ The woman declares. Sesshoumaru glares at the door of his office _"You have fifteen minutes to come or I'll turn the child over to the foster system."_ She threaten before hanging up.

A loud crash is heard through the eleventh floor causing all the employees to poke their heads out of their cubical to see what is going on. The employees of Takahashi Incorporation knew better to linger too long unless they would to be on the receiving end of diayoukia. Sesshoumaru's secretary looks up from her work to see her boss walking towards the elevator "Cancel my afternoon appointments and send someone to clean my office." He orders punching the buttons on the wall. She nods dumbly quickly getting someone to clean the office and looking at Sesshoumaru's agenda to cancel any appointments for today and reschedule for another day.

Thirty minutes pass to quickly for Kagome, she is sitting outside in the breeze way finishing her coffee. She spots a shiny coal grey Escalade rolling up to the Department of Youkia Services, she remembers that the case worker phoned Sesshoumaru and as she recalls that Sesshoumaru is a business man. Kagome turns on her heels to go back to the room where she'll be faced with the case worker and Kazuki's God-father as well that along makes her want to groan in frustration. Entering the room once again, Kagome sat down in the seat closest to the window while the case worker is waiting for the other guardian. "Once I get Sesshoumaru's statement I'll process to getting Kazuki's as well." She told her causing the miko to raise a brow at her words. The door creaks open reviling a small demon bringing in Sesshoumaru Takahashi, InuYasha's older brother. The diayoukia stood tall, his silver hair is pull into a low ponytail keeping it out of his face, his emotionless face didn't help keeping Kagome's nerves in check. "Ah, Mr. Takahashi, please have a seat." The demoness said gesturing to the seat beside Kagome. He glare at the worker before leaning against the wall instead of sitting "Right, I have a few questions in concerning young Kazuki." She spoke again. Kagome turns to see the demoness "First off, are you currently seeing each other?" She asks. Kagome blushes "No!" she said quickly slightly embarrassed by her question. "How is this relevant?" Sesshoumaru asks sternly.

The demoness leans on her elbows looking at the two "Because Mr. Takahashi, the Department of Youkia Services does not take kindly to humans let along mikos. So in order for anyone to have custody of Kazuki, he'll need a stable home." She told them looking between the two. "If he doesn't have the proper stability, care, and attention then the Youkia Society will step in and place him in a foster-" "No!" Kagome shouts causing both demons to look at her. "What if they have a will? You have to honor that!" Kagome states panicking over the fact that they would willing put her God-son in the foster system without giving them a chance. _'They will not put this Sesshoumaru's pack mate in the filthy system.'_ Sesshoumaru growls silently "What the miko meant to say is that we haven't official announced our relationship." Sesshoumaru's smooth voice made the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stand up at the lie that is blooming in the room. "Well Miss Higurashi, is whatSesshoumaru saying true?" the case worker asks skeptic at his statement.

"Yes." She squeak out nervously. The woman no demoness stare at her a bit longer before moving on with the next question, "Are you planning on furthering the relationship?" she asks waiting to write down the answer. "The relationship is still new to us, we've known each other for seven years through my half-brother InuYasha." He spill a white lie. It's true that Kagome meet Sesshoumaru one year at a company party that InuYasha invited her too. At the time her cousin was dating her high school sweetheart Naraku, Kagome introduce the two right before midnight and they have hit it off ever since. InuYasha has introduce Kagome to his parents and brother in the same night, Kagome has always thought the men of the Takahashi line have been bless to be incredibly handsome but she knew that Sesshoumaru didn't care for her kind and lead to a fight between the two. "How long have you two been in a relationship?" the case worker asks raising a brow at Kagome.

"Two months, as Sesshoumaru said it's a fairly new relationship. We've known each other but last summer is when we finally got to know one and other on a more personal level. Since he's a well-known business man and I have recently opened a second shop for my business, we finally got our schedule to align for our first date and ever since then it's been fireworks." Kagome says in awe thinking of the perfect way to imagine a fake date. Sesshoumaru is impress by the miko, two summers ago InuYasha invited Kagome to come on summer vacation to take Kazuki to the beach before he started his first year of school. The demoness smile a little at how enthused the miko is about the memory. "It seems you two are getting to one each other, do you think a child will interfere with that?" she ask in seriousness. Kagome is mildly surprise to see the demoness had the nerve to question them. "Do you question this Sesshoumaru's ability to care for his pack member's pup?" he growls out, his usually golden orbs are flashing red. Kagome quickly stood up to try and calm the diayoukia down, she touches his folded arms gently "Sesshoumaru, please calm down. This isn't the place to lose your head." She says reasonably. Sesshoumaru looks down at the miko a bit surprise to see her trying to calm him, he didn't show his surprise but calm down as she instructed to not lose his head.

"And if I am, Mr. Takahashi? I can make it to where you cannot see this child every again. You may be InuTashio's son but you will follow the rules of the Youkia Society." She told him narrowing her eyes. "Do I make myself?" she asks raising a brow. Kagome turns to glare at the woman "You obviously never lost anyone close to you. How dare you say that to him! Kazuki is our family and despite these questions, Kikyou and InuYasha felt that we can take care of Kazuki if something ever happen to them. I know InuYasha would be pissed to know that you threaten to take his son from family." By the time Kagome finish her rant she has turn completely around with her hands place on her hips letting anyone know that she means business. Sesshoumaru smirk at her statement as she left the demoness case worker speechless. The demoness snaps her mouth close glaring at the miko "You better watch your tongue miko, if you know what's good for you." She hissed. "Follow me, I'll take you to where Kazuki is being interview." She said standing to her feet. Kagome continue to glare pushing her fear down, Sesshoumaru place a claw hand on her shoulder "We'll talk after this." He whisper in her ear. Kagome gasp at his words, Sesshoumaru walk pass her to follow the case worker to Kazuki.

Once they arrive at a double side window where you can look in but the person or people inside can't look out. Kagome places her hand on the window with sadness, Kazuki is sitting in his chair looking at the person with a confuse expression. She is glad that Kazuki is facing the window so she can read his expressions. The person in the room has their back to her but she can tell that they are demon. A neko demon, her aura is friendly and curious not cold or mean that gave Kagome a little relief.

"Hello, I'm Heiwa and I'm here today to ask a few questions. Is that alright?" she asks nicely and Kazuki nods his head.

"How old are you?"

"Seven years old."

"What is your full name?"

"Kazuki Takahashi."

"Where do you go to school?"

"I go to a private school for demons."

"Who are your parents?"

"InuYasha and Kikyou, are these questions going anywhere?"

Kagome chuckles behind the window "He's InuYasha's son that is a fact." She said softly smiling at the young pup. Sesshoumaru notice how much Kazuki resembles his brother and silently agree with Kagome.

Heiwa giggles at his words, "Yes, pup, I promise that they have meaning. We need you to answer these questions as silly as they seem." She smiles at Kazuki. He sighs looking down at the table, "Why am I here? I want to go home." He pouts looking up. Heiwa bit her lip "Well pup, if you can answer these questions then you can go home, ok?" Heiwa reasons.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

Kagome inhales, she never told Kazuki about his parents since he is used to staying the night at her house. Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes "Miko, did you tell him of his parents?" he asks. Kagome lets out a breath, looking away from the pup "No, it didn't come up. Honestly don't know how to tell him." she spoke dejectedly. "I'll tell him." he confirms.

"Mom is at home and dad is at work."

"Do you not find it strange that your parents never pick you up last night?"

Sesshoumaru growls.

"No, I stay with Aunt Kags sometimes. When mom and dad need a date night or time alone. I go over to her house. She's my Aunt Kags!"

Kagome smiles at his excitement about her.

"Who is Aunt Kags?"

"Mom's cousin, she's been there my whole life!"

"Can you describe to me in your own words what kind of person she is?"

Kazuki sat there thinking about what Heiwa ask him. He knew that this person is wanting information about his life. He look towards the window with a smile.

Kagome's breathe hitch in her throat thinking that Kazuki sense her presence.

"Aunt Kags is…she's one of the only people who loves me for me besides my parents. When I'm sad she's there to cheer me up. She told me that I'm the symbol of unity, love, and harmony."

Heiwa drop her pen in shock. She has never heard something so understanding and it's hard to found someone who truly loves hanyous in this world. Kazuki looks at the worker in winder if she is going to ask any more questions. A tear slid down the neko youkia's face "That's all, you may leave." She spoke in a shaky voice.

"You may collect the pup." The demoness from earlier said. Kagome walks over to the door and opens it. Kazuki looks towards the to see Kagome walking through the open doors "Aunt Kags!" he cries jumping up and running over to the miko. "Hey Kazuki, was you a good boy?" she asks giving him a stern look. Kazuki grins at her "Yes! I answer all the questions that the nice neko ask me." He said proudly. Kagome smiles warmly, she looks over his head to see the neko wiping her eyes "Are you alright?" Kagome ask surprising the neko. Heiwa looks over to the pair "Oh yes, he's very lucky to have such a kind person." She says with a watery smile. "You're a hanyou too?" Kagome asks seeing how much Kazuki's words touch her. The neko youkia nods shock that she figure it out "Hai." She replies. "What he told you is true. Hanyous shouldn't be hated because their different. They should be embrace because two people found love and created a beautiful child. Human or demon, it shouldn't matter the breed." Kagome says smiling at her. "I can see why you're so highly praised by this young pup. Protect him, if not for his parents then for the hanyous." Heiwa said.

* * *

 **Heiwa** : Peace


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

**Grim**

 **Chapter 3: Broken**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own. Only the plot and my own characters**

* * *

" _Father, there is something you must know." Sesshoumaru's voice is sharp when he spoke with everything that has happened in the last twenty-fours it's hard to grasp the reality of the situation. "What's the matter, boy?" his father's gruff voice asks. Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes at the word boy. "I'm leaving the Department of Youkia Services. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He told him hanging up the phone before his father could utter another word. Sesshoumaru couldn't understand how InuYasha had perish after all the years of them going at each others throats. Something didn't seem right. His iPhone buzz letting him look at the schedule for tomorrow, Friday is one of his busies days and knowing that he'll have to talk to Kazuki about his parents adds to the stressful day. That miko isn't emotionally stable enough to pose for a parent to the orphan pup and the lie they told. Sesshoumaru growls at the very intense situation and curses InuYasha for leaving his pup in her care along with him._

 _Once Sesshoumaru arrive at his old childhood home, he is greeted by his adoptive baby sister. "Nii-chan!" she giggles throwing herself at him. Sesshoumaru glares at her. "Rin." He says warning but the young human woman ignores him "Why don't you visit anymore?" she pulls back pouting. Sesshoumaru found Rin when she was young, ever since then his family adopted her as their own. It's not unheard of when youkias or half-youkias adopt humans. The DHS is simpler then the DYS when it comes to adopting or gaining custody of a child. "My apologizes, Rin." He told her patting her head. Rin rolls her eyes knowing that her older brother is very busy but she misses him, InuYasha will come see her but she favors Sesshoumaru over to two brothers._

 _Sesshoumaru and Rin heads inside the house to find InuTashio sitting in the den awaiting for his eldest pup's arrival. InuTashio seen Rin with Sesshoumaru "Pup run along." He orders his eyes fixed on his heir. Rin didn't like being ran off from seeing her older brother but she recognizes the look that her father is giving her. "Bye, nii-chan!" she sang before walking off._

 _Silences fills the air leaving it unwanted and thick. Sesshoumaru glazes towards his father wondering if he knew of the events that recently occurred. InuTashio jesters towards the couch as he pours two glasses of scotch for them, "I'm guessing the pressing matters has nothing do you with you seeing me for the hell of it?" InuTashio asks his voice clipped. Sesshoumaru glares at his father, honestly should had the Youkia Society tell him of his bastard child's defend. "It's InuYasha." He told him taking the amber liquid from his father. InuTashio hums "You may or may not be aware but your son left me in a predicament." Sesshoumaru told him. "What kind of predicament has he left you?" InuTashio teased him. "To raise his pup." The color left InuTashio's face and all humor vanish as well, the great dog demon glares at his eldest pup "This isn't funny, boy." InuTashio all but roared at him._

 _Red seep into the gold amber eyes "Your bastard child is dead." Sesshoumaru seethes._

 _The breaking of glass fills the air as the sound of furniture being knocking over and the fluttering of paper scatter all around the room. "Toga!" a woman's cry fills the hostile room. InuTashio has pinned Sesshoumaru to the floor, both daiyoukia's eyes are bleeding red, claws threaten to tear each other apart, and fangs being bare trying to win the dominance in this situation. "Lies!" InuTashio snarls saliva dropping onto Sesshoumaru's business attire. Sesshoumaru's claws glow green with acid. "You doomed that bastard! Now I'm taking care of his bastard pup!" Sesshoumaru roars._

 _Izayoi stares in horror at the words that Sesshoumaru said. Her son gone? No! "NO!" her scream pierce the ears of the youkias. InuTashio looks up to see his mate drop to her knees in disbelief that gave Sesshoumaru an opening to turn the tables. Sesshoumaru forced his father off of him and into the bookcase causing books to fall from the brute force. "Listen father," he snarls "I have the damn Department of Youkia Services breathing down my neck, a miko who hasn't told Kazuki about his parents death, and an idiot father." He finishes glaring. "I've come to you for help." He adds. InuTashio's eyes revert back to gold along with Sesshoumaru, InuTashio stares at his son with a blank face. The wails of his mate fills his ears "That's a damn shame, huh?" InuTashio spat out, shoving his heir away from him in order to comfort his mate. "Leave." Sesshoumaru didn't need to be told twice as he took his leave._

The clock turns to midnight and Sesshoumaru still doesn't understand what the hell he is going to do with all this mess. Kazuki will start asking about his parents. That miko, _Kagome_ , didn't tell him yet leaving it up to Sesshoumaru to break the news to him. A sign escapes his lips, he stands beside the big bay window in his condo looking at the sleeping city below him, his reflection shown a cruel and tired demon. His long silver hair pull back into a low ponytail, he can see his markings at his hips disappear into his silk night pants, and his eyes seem to show the emotional toll this day has taken on him. His eyes shift to his forearms where the miko has place her small hands trying to calm him down. The way her hands were soft and warm, his beast has obeyed her attempts to sooth him which stirs up questions. He turns on his heels to go up the staircase leading up to the loft where his bed awaits his company. _'Tomorrow will be intense.'_ He thought shedding his silk night pants to the floor before sliding into his bed.

The next morning went without much excitement, Kagome drops Kazuki off at the elementary school with a promise to pick him up. Kagome heads over to where her new shop will be opening in three months. She parks her car by the curbs stepping out onto the curb heading towards the empty shop. "Excuse me, ma'am." Kagome jerks her head to the right to see an office approaching her "I'm the owner of this building." She reports. The office chuckles at her words, "I'm sorry. I'm only trying to see if you are Miss Higurashi? I'm officer Kouga and I had a few questions if you don't mind taking the time to answer them?" he asks her with a bright grin. Kagome sense his youkia but knew that both humans and demons back together in most occupations, being the officer of the law is one of them. "Um, sure, let me unlock my shop." She said unlocking the door opening it wide enough for the office to walk into the shop.

"I recently bought this place to expand my clientele. So excuse the bareness to it. I'm only stopping by to scope it out for floor planning." Kagome says closing the door behind the officer. Kouga nods in understanding, he turns to the miko looking back at him. "Well I have a few questions for you in regards of InuYasha and Kikyou Takahashi." He told her. Kagome frowns at this "I've already talk to the police about this and the Youkia Society Councilmen and the DYS yesterday." She told him crossing her arms. "I'm aware of that Miss Higurashi, it's my duty to inform you that we don't think that it was an accident." Kouga said sternly. Kagome gasp at the information "Murder?!" she squeaks out looking at him with wide eyes.

"That's what we're thinking. Was there anyone that would have wanted them dead?" Kouga asks taking out his handheld notepad. "Not that I'm aware of, Kikyou didn't work after they found out about her pregnancy." Kagome says looking away from those electric blue eyes. "Was the pregnancy a surprise?" Kouga asks. "Yes." Kagome says, "They finish celebrating their six months, a few weeks later Kikyou had come down with a bug. I took her to the doctor to find out that she has become pregnant. Kikyou in tears at the news." Kagome says remembering that day with a soft smile. "I had to tell InuYasha about it because my cousin was so scared. They weren't able to mate until after the birth of the pup." Kagome finishes.

"Did anyone become upset at the fact that Kikyou was pregnant?" Kouga asks her. Kagome frowns at his question but remembers Sesshoumaru's former partner was seething in jealousy at Kikyou being pregnant. Kagome almost forgot that the well renounce billionaire had a wife at the time. "Sesshoumaru's ex-wife, Kagura Takahashi. She was jealous that Kikyou and InuYasha became parents by accident. Kazuki's pregnancy wasn't plan but they love him and held him in high spirits." Kagome said softly remember being there when InuYasha was told and how he passed out worrying both mikos at the time. When Kagura caught wind about the pregnancy, she threaten Kikyou's life, Kagome was there and intervene causing another fight before Sesshoumaru and herself.

"Do you know where she is now? Kagura, I mean, she can be a potential suspect into this case." Kouga reminds her. Kagome looks at the wolf demon in surprise "Why? Why go out of your way to ruin someone's life?" she tremble at the thought of someone murdering her family for revenge. Kouga looks up from his notepad with a sadden expression when he smelt the fear rolling off of the woman in front of him "You know what? I think I have enough information for now. Here's my card, if you have any questions or concerns about the case give me a call." Kouga told her offering a comforting smile before leaving the store. Kagome stood there with the business card in her hand. Life is a cruel thing, it never lets you live properly without throwing you into madness or depression.

She puts the card into her purse before taking her phone to get a few shots for the floor planning. Her other store is smaller but once Kagome moves things around then other shop will look bigger. The store Kagome bought is for her older clients, who are in their twenties and up appose to the other store where it'll range from newborn to college student. She felt pride in her line of work. It's not easy running two shops, having your own clothes line, and no caring for a pup. Her mind drifts towards tonight, Sesshoumaru told her that he will be informing Kazuki of his parents' untimely death but it didn't mean that it would go well. Kazuki has been a very luck hanyou, he'll grow up with wealth and knowledge but he will lack his loving parents. A tear rolls down Kagome's face thinking about what he will be doing through, since he attends a demon private school bullying is to a minion yet isn't completely ruled out. She wipes the tears threating to follow its leader with one last look at the shop Kagome left to get ready to start planning out how she would like her shop.

As Kagome promise early that morning, she picks Kazuki up with a snack waiting for him to devour. "Thank you Aunt Kags!" he said between bites reminding her of InuYasha's bash behavior and ill mannerism. "Anytime, kid." she replies pulling away from the sidewalk to head home.

The car ride has been silence except from Kazuki explaining his lessons and munching on his snack. Kazuki is a remarkable pup, his silvery hair has black streaks in it making his look a bit girlish but his eyes are as golden as his father's and uncle's, the family gene. Genetics are a funny thing when thinking of how it makes up the life of a newborn. When Kazuki loses his hanyou abilities on the night of the full moon, he looks exactly like InuYasha in his human form. When Kazuki could walk he was giving light martial arts lessons and as he grows older they will increase so he can defend himself in his weak human state. Kazuki usually sleeps it off so hardly any danger will occur to him.

Kagome parks the vehicle and shuts it off. She gathers her folders and pictures along with the bag of wine that she bought if she is going to be dealing with Sesshoumaru. They stop to grab takeout since Kagome hasn't been to the store in three days partly due to the fact that she hates grocery shopping and a small part is because of Kazuki. The young pup didn't answer his stay with Kagome, it is becoming rare for them to spend so much time together since she is trying to get her new store ready for its grand opening meaning she'll be up late at night and spending all her free time sowing and putting together new clothing. Kazuki felt a little sad at how busy his aunt will be "Grab the food, Kazuki and lets go." She orders him. Kazuki nods "Yes ma'am." He said grabbing the takeout and following his aunt up to her apartment.

Two hours has pass since they have arrive home, Kagome is working in the dining room spreading out all of her ideas for floor planning. Kagome recently moved into a three bedroom apartment so Kazuki could have his own room without being crowded by her work. Kazuki is in the living room playing a video game while Kagome is working. A glass of reddish purple wine is sitting off to the side but not out of reach. The big bottle of mix berry wine is sitting close to the middle of the table as she reaches for the wine, she hears a knock at the door.

Kagome gets up from her seat stretching her legs as she strolls over to the door. Since Kagome arrive home she change into an off the shoulder sweat shirt with spandex running shorts underneath it. Her long brown hair is pulled into a messy bun on the side of her head, she opens the door to see Sesshoumaru stands there dress to the nines. He gave her a one over before arching a brow at her attire "What never seen someone look relax?" Kagome asks crossing her arms over her chest. Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes to prevent from rolling them "Are you going to invite me in or standing there in being ill manner?" he asks icily.

Before Kagome could smart off, Kazuki pops up "Uncle Maru!" he said happily seeing his uncle coming to visit him. Kagome steps aside allowing the tall demon to come inside her apartment. Sesshoumaru takes a few strides into the apartment, towards the dining area when the door shuts. "Coffee or beer?" she asks him walking pass him with a sway of her hips, Sesshoumaru silently growls at himself for looking at such seductive ways of the miko, he walks towards the dining table to make himself at home when he notice blue prints lying out on the table. "Coffee is fine." Said Sesshoumaru. Kagome walks in to place the cup down, "I'll clean up right quick." She told him. She swiftly shuffle all of her plans into a neat pile "Building something?" he couldn't help but ask. "More like planning on where to put things. My new shop will be for older women in their late twenties and up." she says like it was nothing. Sesshoumaru is a bit impress by her not that he'd allow her to know "Wouldn't the amount of your inventory be delay?" he questions her sitting down at the head of the table. Kagome looks up from the other end in surprise "Not really, I have all of the material to make everything here. I have a room that is for the sole purpose of my business. I'm a designer but I also make my clothes here then I sell them at reasonable prices to earn back my profit. At first I broke evenly but as I continue to gain clients my profits have been triple over the past two years." She told him with excitement and satisfaction.

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes at her "You manage all of this by yourself?" he question her once again. "Sometimes, if Sango isn't too busy she lends me a hand." She said thoughtful. "How can you manage two stores when you have no employees? You're setting yourself up to fail plus if you make everything when would you have time off?" he drills her. Kagome glares at the youkia at the other end of the table. "I never said I didn't have employees. You were asking about inventory. Once I have all of my next line done, it gets sent over to get made in a large quality and I'll have it all shipped to me before the next line comes out. I work on back up clothes here at my apartment in case one of the many copies is ruined on the way over." She told him walking away from anymore argument that could occur. Kagome is seething about Sesshoumaru's drilling, he is secretly implying that she wouldn't have time for anything including Kazuki.

She returns five minutes later to see Kazuki sitting beside Sesshoumaru looking at him curiously as to why he has shown up so late. Kagome hears the conversation going on between the two Inus. "Kazuki, do you know why you have been here the past few days?" Sesshoumaru asks the young pup. Kazuki's back is to Kagome but she could imagine his confusion as to why everyone keeps asking him that question. "At first no but everyone keeps asking me that. Why am I here this long without anyone contact from my parents?" Kazuki asks him. Youkias are a very unique race and very superior as well meaning that their children grow faster in intellect than regular humans and can stay in a childlike form for the first few hundred years of their life. Kazuki is only seven but he understands a lot more than most human children his age but he is still a child so he doesn't always understand certain situations like this one.

"You're parents are dead." Sesshoumaru said flatly. Kazuki's body tensed up at his words before anger follows behind "Your lying!" he jumps up out of his chair causing it to hit the floor making Kagome flinch at the sound. "Why would you say that!" he roars growling lightly. Sesshoumaru glares at the pup "Don't bare your teeth at me pup. I'm your alpha." He told him strictly. Kazuki didn't care at the moment "You're parents were involved in a crash wreck having them meet this end." He spoke once again in a flat tone as before. Kazuki's body shook with anger and tears, he turns to run off to crash into Kagome. "You knew!" he cried. Kagome felt bad, she kneels down to properly comfort him in his time of distress. "Why!" he cries over and over into Kagome's chest as he clings to her shirt. Kagome sits on the floor and brings him into her lap as she rocks him. "Kazuki, I couldn't break your heart. I'm terribly sorry." She spoke on the verge of tears.

Sesshoumaru stood up looking at the two "Kazuki, straighten up. You're a Takahashi and we do not tear. Death is always around-" "Get out!" Kagome yells. Sesshoumaru glares down at the miko. "Excuse me?" he snarls out. "I said GET OUT!" she yells again holding Kazuki tightly against her. "You have no right to tell him how to grieve! He lost his parents, how you no heart?" she asks in spite of his reputation of being a cold heart billionaire, Kagome knew about his marriage with Kagura but figure he would have some kind of sympathy for the young boy. Sesshoumaru turns on his heel "You will not coddle the pup, miko. We still have business to discuss until then he will have his grieving time as you call it." with that the door to her apartment slammed shut. Kagome looks down to see that Kazuki fell asleep with tears stain on his face. Her heart broke in two at the sight of seeing her Godson so broken.

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_

 _Never thought, you'd fell so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_

 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _Fallen angel_

* * *

 **Author Note: DYS is Department of Youkia Services. I also realized that i have misspell daiyoukia in my other chapters I have spelt is like diayoukia which isnt the right spell. My apologizes. Also I have been reading a series of books so that will delay any updates but I will try to get the next installment up this month.  
**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot to me. Thank you.**

 **I also do not own Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace and that is where this story came from. If anyone knows the story behind that song it is truly sad so I have used it as an inspiration to write this story.**

 **And last bit before I go, I apologize if Sesshoumaru is OOC I tried not to make him that way but it has slip and will again as you read more.**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **Review~**


End file.
